


Eterno

by Delanna



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cosmic, Dark cosmic, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanna/pseuds/Delanna
Summary: Jhin ascendió, consiguió el poder de la Estrella Oscura y ahora es casi una deidad, pero incluso los dioses se sienten solos.Jhin/Nami one-shot. Dark Cosmic/Cosmic!AU.





	Eterno

El universo es infinito y eterno. Es un hecho. Aunque trates de imaginarlo no podrás, porque conceptos como la infinidad o la eternidad no están hechos para el entendimiento humano. Pero Jhin no es humano y dejó de ser un ente cósmico. Ahora es algo más, algo mejor. 

Ha ascendido. 

Ha conseguido controlar el poder de la estrella oscura sin caer en la corrupción en la que muchos otros cayeron. Orianna, Thresh, Varus… No eran lo suficientemente aptos para llevar el poder sin perderse en el agujero negro de la infinidad. No pudieron volver a encontrar sus almas y ahora sus cuerpos son cascarones vacíos controlados por la Estrella Oscura. 

Pero Jhin es diferente, logró ascender, ahora es casi una deidad. No hay más como él. 

Disfruta arrasando sistemas solares con un simple soplo, creando explosiones de color y usando el universo como su lienzo. Los seres cósmicos no tienen suficiente poder para pararlo, y los seres corruptos por la Estrella Oscura mucho menos. Jhin disfruta de la superioridad. 

Pero a veces se siente solo. 

Sabe que no volverá a ver a la única entidad a la que echa de menos. Ella no sería capaz de abandonar a los suyos y mucho menos de Ascender. Jhin, aún con el conocimiento universal, no comprende por qué aquella amable y bondadosa entidad le había elegido para compartir su tiempo, sus emociones y su alegría. Era demasiado buena para él, y Jhin lo sabía. 

Él le habría pedido que le acompañase, como su reina y como su fiel igual. Sabe que es egoísta y no le importa, pero teme que la Ascensión acabe con ella como con los demás. No podría aguantar verla como un cascarón vacío, sin su sonrisa radiante como un sol. 

Pero aún así la echa de menos, a ella con su etérea cabellera del color de las galaxias, sus ojos brillantes y resplandecientes, su cola hecha de estrellas y nebulosas… Todo en ella era precioso. Siempre le deslumbraba su belleza, pero cuando surcaba el universo, instando a los planetas a seguir su curso ayudados por el bastón de las mareas, era aún mejor. Era una diosa.

Echaba de menos a Nami.

  


Jhin se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella por el momento, tenía un sistema solar que destruir, un lienzo que pintar. Avanzó a paso lento, pues sabía que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedir lo que iba a hacer. Lo disfrutaba, sentía el poder en sus manos.

Sabía que no era necesario usar su arma, pero daba buenos resultados. Cuatro disparos y los planetas estaban prácticamente evaporados. Utilizando sus manos empezó a mover el polvo estelar y las rocas que quedaban para decorar el firmamento en una mezcla de colores.

Apenas notó un movimiento cerca de él, pero lo ignoró pues sabía que nadie podría hacerle frente. Además daría un toque dramático cuando se girase y el lienzo quedase a sus espaldas. 

Una risa resonó por el desolado paraje estelar.

Debajo de él algo se movió demasiado rápido como para percibir qué era, pero su respiración se detuvo. Reconocería esa risa en cualquier rincón del universo.

-Veo que no cambias. 

Nami estaba ahora delante de él, al otro lado del sistema solar muerto, moviendo ociosamente su cola. Pero era diferente a como la recordaba, su piel y sus brillantes colores ahora eran de unos tonos violáceos, azules, dorados y rosas, que contrastaban con sus colores pálidos y suaves de antes.

Mientras Jhin se quedaba de piedra en su sitio, de repente sin saber qué hacer, Nami no perdió el tiempo y empezó a mover los colores y las piedras, juntándolas en un mismo sitio. Aquello debería haber molestado a Jhin, pero seguía mirando estupefacto a la otra entidad.

-Su majestad me pidió que te parase los pies. -Su voz era tan suave y amable como antes, pero había un deje distinto, más salvaje- Me pidió que tratase de Ascender para poder acabar contigo, pues supuso que no te atreverías a matarme.

Los planetas formaron una bola brillante y multicolor en sus manos.

-Veo que sigue siendo tan ingenua como siempre. -Sin embargo, Jhin enfundó su arma- No creo que seas capaz de matar a nadie. 

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la entidad y abrió los brazos ampliamente. La esfera explotó en múltiples canicas de colores, que se esparcieron a su alrededor. Era algo precioso. Siempre le había gustado ver a Nami forjando sistemas.

-Tienes razón, no podría matarte. Pero puedo arreglar los estropicios que vas dejando por el universo.

Jhin debería haberse enfadado, haber acabado con ella por arrebatarle algo en lo que dedica tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, es su arte, su estampa en el universo. Pero no puede enfadarse con ella. La propuesta que se tiende ante él es demasiado buena para dejarla escapar.

-No dejaré de hacer mi arte. -Jhin levantó la barbilla a modo de desafío-.

-Qué pena, entonces tendré que estar contigo para toda la eternidad. -Pero en sus ojos él podía ver que para ella no era un problema en absoluto-.

Con una sonrisa, Jhin avanzó por el universo, buscando un nuevo objetivo mientras Nami le seguía de cerca, riendo feliz.


End file.
